Secrets and High School Life
by ILOVEPEETAKATNISS11
Summary: My 1st fanfic! No haters please! Cass, Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji are now 15 and in 3rd year high school. The boys secretly like Cass. What will happen when Cass finds out about this? Will it end their friendship, will some of them be more than friends, or will they stay friends? Read to find out! Please review, fave and follow. No haters, please! Thank you! Please try to read it! .


**Chapter 1: Emotions revealed**

**Okay, guys, I know I said I wouldn't post a story but I also said maybe I would. I just got sudden inspiration and I might write more. No hating, please. It's my first time to write a fanfic. Well, um, here it is. Enjoy!**

Max-Ernest and Cass have been best friends since they were 11. Yo-Yoji also became part of their group when they were 12. The three of them are part of the Terces Society and Cass has been assigned the task of Secret Keeper. She knew The Secret. The Secret of life and everything but nothing tempted her to tell anybody.

They are now 15 years old and still in the Terces Society, though, not active members because there weren't any missions after the Midnight Sun finally stopped searching for the Secret (but they weren't sure about that, they just knew the Midnight Sun was keeping a very, very low profile).

Anyway, they now go to The Magnet High School (they don't know why that's the name of the school). The 3 best friends were still the same, aside from being 3rd year high schoolers and that Max-Ernest was now taller than Cass. The Secret doesn't bother Cass anymore, but a secret bothers Max-Ernest. His secret is that... He likes Cass but he is too shy to admit it. That same secret also bothers Yo-Yoji but this time it applies to, well, Yo-Yoji. Yo-Yoji and Max-Ernest did not want to tell Cass because when they were in middle school, a rumour spread that Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji liked Cass and vice-versa. And, well, the thing is, Cass likes Max-Ernest but she tries not to show it. And, she kind of knew Yo-Yoji likes her.

Yo-Yoji did try telling her but he failed. It went like this: The 3 friends were walking to school on a nice, windy morning. When they arrived at school, Max-Ernest went to his locker and left Yo-Yoji and Cass alone. Yo-Yoji saw this as an opportunity. "Ummm... Cass, I have something to tell you..." Yo-Yoji said, blushing. "What is it? Did you find out that our school is actually the secret headquarters of the Midnight Sun? Or that they have some evil mission?" Cass replied, not noticing Yoji's blush (author's note, Yo-Yoji takes too long to type so I'm just gonna type it as Yoji). "Cass... I, uh, I-I-I... IlikeyouIthinkIhaveacrushonyou!" Yoji rambled. "What? I didn't understand a word you said. Oh wait, I did. You said something about liking and, well, me?" Cass said, her ears turning red. "Oh! I said I like your, uh, hair? Uh, yeah, I mean, I like your hair!" Yoji babbled. "Oh, okay. My hair's the same as usual... Well, okay then." Cass replied, blushing. She thought to herself, Whew. I thought Yo-Yoji said he liked me. I thought my silly suspicions were correct... WHEW!

That very same day, Max-Ernest tried to tell her the same thing on the way home. Yoji's dad picked him up because they had to go somewhere so he and Cass were left alone. "Um, hey, Cass. I... I'm... I... I have something to tell you." Max-Ernest stuttered. "What? Is PC okay? Are your parents okay? ARE YOU MOVING?! Oh my gosh, no, Max-Ernest, don't leave me—I mean, don't leave Yoji and me!" Cass blushed while saying this. OMYGOSH!, she thought, I almost told him I like him! "Oh, no, it's not that. It's umm..." "Spit it out, Max-Ernest!" "Okay,okay, ,Ilikeyou,Iloveyou,Idon'tknow,Ihaveacrushonyouorso mething!Don'tfreakoutletmeexplain!" Max-Ernest rushed out the words that fast. "Uh, what?!" Cass did not believe it. Her crush liked her back! But wait. Is this real? No way. "Is it true what I hear, Max-Ernest? Oh my gosh." "Umm.." "Well?" "Yeah" "..." "Cass?" "..." "Cass, I know your angry but I can't help my emotions. I mean, remember what my old doctor said about recognizing emotions? Well, I just d-" Max-Ernest suddenly stopped talking because he was very surprised at what he felt and saw. Cass was hugging him. "Cass?" "What?" "Why are you hugging me?" Cass was also surprised, well, much more surprised by what she did and was about to say. "I'm hugging you 'coz... Max-Ernest,IlikeyoutooYoudon'tneedtoexplainokayIho peIdon'tneedtoexplaintoo." "Okay!" Max-Ernest hugged back. They were hugging for, like, 3 minutes when they heard a yell. "Cass?! Max-Ernest?!" They broke their hug and turned around. It was Yo-Yoji.

**So? Is it nice? Please review and maybe follow and fave ;) No haters, please. Read: 1****st**** time writing a fanfic and I enjoy it! Is this a cliffy? Does it count? IDK. Anybody wanna be a beta? PM me if u do ****J****Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
